This invention relates generally to motorcycle engine ignition systems, and, more particularly, to the provision of supplemental spark plugs in such systems to effect, better combustion, and make use of lower octane fuel.
In dual cylinder motorcycle engine ignition systems, the use of two plugs per cylinder has resulted in less than desirable power delivery to the plugs when coupled with one wire from the ignition coil. There is need to optimize power delivery to dual plugs per cylinder (four plugs total) from the coil.
There is need for improvements in contact induced ignition at the spark plugs of two-cylinder, motorcycle engines of the above type.